


Electric

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Rated E For Nekkid [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonded Pair, Coming Untouched, Dom!Thor, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Thunder and Lightning as Sexual Stimulation, Thundershield - Freeform, Unconditional Acceptance, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Thunder and then lightning as Thor’s emotions heaved, and every cell in Steve’s body sparked electric in response. His Dom needed him, needed him, no one could give Thor what he could, no one could offer submission equal to such thorough Domination and Steve’s cock jerked at the thought, filled and hardened and throbbed against the flat planes of his stomach.Here on his knees he was powerful and he opened his eyes to meet his Dom’s gaze, steel blue to lightning sparking white, he parted his lips and offered his tongue, his mouth, his throat to be used. He was open and warm and wet and when the demi-god cursed and tore at his pants to free his cock, the submissive allowed himself only the smallest smile of satisfaction.What a pair they were, the Berserker, and the one who calmed the lightning electric in his veins.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Rated E For Nekkid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Electric

_This can be read as a sequel to "[ **Down**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778173)" but also as a standalone fic. _

***************

Some days it wasn’t about Steve. 

“Steven, my love. Come to me.” 

Some days it was about _Thor_ , it was about the lightning that crackled from his soul and snapped from his fingers as weapons, it was about thunder that rolled from the heavens and landed like hammers against those who dared oppose him, it was about unrestrained strength and unleashed power and the feel of bones breaking beneath his grip and blood spilling in his palms and the _silence_ that shuddered visible in the air after his rampage was done. 

_Berserker_. 

“Steven. Here. On your knees.” 

Some days it wasn’t about the submissive and the way he needed to fall to pieces in the safety of his Dom’s care, some days it wasn’t about the _Captain_ and how the title bore heavy on his shoulders, some days it wasn’t about their love or their bond or trust borne from desperation to simply _feel_. 

Some days it was about _Thor_. 

“I’m here.” Such simple words for what was never a simple gesture, there was nothing _simple_ about submission, about a man such as Steve kneeling naked and vulnerable, golden and flawless, eyes closed and everything fragile on display. It was not simple and the Dom’s throat caught tight when the submissive went to his knees on the plush pillow, when powerful thighs spread to accommodate his weight and strong hands went behind his back to arch his frame into gorgeous supplication. “I’m here.” 

“You’re here.” Thor could feel the screams of the fallen at the back of his mouth and he wrapped his hand around Steve’s throat to share the taste, coaxed the willing lips parted with a quietly uttered command and shoved his tongue deep to force Steve to inhale blood, to inhale _terror_ , cleansing his mind of the horror while giving it to the only person who could accept it without shuddering away. 

“You’re here.” Thunder _boomed_ , shaking the windows and vibrating through the floor and Steve’s mouth fell open further in a wordless pant, allowed his Dom deeper, sucked and swallowed at the thrust of Thor’s tongue as they kissed, as they shared, as he opened himself up to take what the Dominant needed to give away. 

Thunder and then lightning as Thor’s emotions heaved, and every cell in Steve’s body sparked _electric_ in response. His Dom needed him, needed _him_ , no one could give Thor what he could, no one could offer submission equal to such thorough Domination and Steve’s cock jerked at the thought, filled and hardened and throbbed against the flat planes of his stomach. 

Here on his knees he was powerful and he opened his eyes to meet his Dom’s gaze, steel blue to lightning sparking white, he parted his lips and offered his tongue, his mouth, his throat to be used. He was open and warm and wet and when the demi-god cursed and tore at his pants to free his cock, the submissive allowed himself only the smallest smile of satisfaction. 

What a pair they were, the Berserker, and the one who calmed the lightning _electric_ in his veins. 

“Open.” Thor was fighting for control, easing the blunt head of his cock between glistening lips and resting heavy on a slick tongue. He didn’t want to hurt Steven, he _never_ wanted to hurt Steven but the bloodlust pumped heady and the thunder twisted his vision blurry and when lightning crawled the walls and shattered the lights, the Dom pushed in, cradled Steven’s head in one big hand and fed his length to the back of Steven’s mouth, past the fluttering clench of his throat, further until tears sprang to sky blue eyes and fell across golden skin. 

“More.” Thor growled the words and what might have been a gasp from the submissive was nothing more than a choked gurgle as the cock pressed further, another inch and the heavy sac tapped at Steven’s chin, the light curls at the base rushing the scent of musk, of Thor of electricity into his nose.

 _Intoxicating_. 

The bump in Steven’s throat was obscene, the _width_ of Thor stretching him near to breaking and still the submissive swallowed, gagged, humming vibrations white hot and devastating into his Dom and gulped the steady spill of release into his stomach. Thor wasn’t coming, not yet, but he leaked and twitched, allowed the shiver of his subs throat massage liquid arousal from his length until he was gasping, thrusting, canting his hips and fucking his cock further until Steven’s lovely face turned red when he couldn’t _breathe_. 

Some days this would be enough, to see Steven spread wide and filled open, to have the beautiful blond weeping from the weight but still steady and giving, never flinching as nature itself reacted to the Dominant’s need and storms built outside the window and darkened the corners of their room. 

“I need more.” Thor lifted himself free and the submissive groaned at the loss, twitching like he might reach to massage his throat but staying still instead, allowing his Dom the entire pleasure of seeing his mouth gaping needy, tongue swollen and lips ravaged, spit from the corner of his mouth mixing with straining tears from his eyes as he gasped for breath. 

“I’m yours.” Steven readjusted himself on the pillow, met his Dom’s eyes unafraid, then dropped his chin and peeked through his lashes. “My love. My Dom. Yours. Use me.” 

“I killed so many today.” The armor dropped to the ground heavy, the sound of belts undone and weapons tossed loud beneath the creeping growl of thunder. “Called my lightning and destroyed them. _Berserker_ they called me and today I felt as an animal, lost to my rage, lost to my power.” 

“Never lost.” Steve knew the feeling well, the helplessness and the hopelessness. “I will guide you home.” 

“You are my home.” Fully naked the demi god was massive, strapped with muscles and dripping with sweat, a rope held twisting in his hands, winding through his fingers as he paced. “You are my home and I am lost in the madness without you.” 

“I’m here.” 

“Stay with me.” 

“ _Always_.” 

The rope was for the submissive’s wrists, tied quickly but gently around the fine bones and sensitive skin. Hooked through the ring high above their heads and Steve allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, arms above his head and fastened specifically to allow him to bend, to flex, to show off the tense of his muscles where he came close to rivaling his Dom, but never eclipsing. Thor was the sun and Steven was the moon, reflecting his light and then worshipped till dawn. Rivaling but never eclipsing, stood to his feet to be eye to eye with his Dom, but choosing to dip his chin and other something _softer_. 

The Dominant bent to cuff Steven’s ankles to the floor, legs spread wide enough to grant him access should he need it, to allow Thor into Steven’s deepest places, into his very core, into his very soul to milk his release and lose himself within the pleasure. 

Not yet. Not yet when the rage still bubbled beneath his skin and the power flexed near uncontrollable and Thor needed a moment to be a _god_ before he would allow himself to be human and breathe in the softness he only found here in Steven’s embrace. 

“I will hear you.” he ordered gravely. “You will scream your pleasure to down the screams of the other’s fear, do you understand?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Do not hide yourself from me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“My love–” 

“…my love…” 

“I will have you undone.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Lightning _electric_ , rocking in waves across the floor, searing the hardwood and sparking at the floor and snapping bright at Steven’s heals. 

“Ah!” the submissive jerked in his bonds, head tossed back and mouth open in a gasp as the electricity traveled up his skin, nudged every hair to standing, every muscle to flexing in a thousand little twitches, a thousand ripples that shuddered along Steven’s gorgeous frame, up the length of his cock to force him spilling spurts up his chest nearly to his chin, finding space in his mouth to fry at his tongue and make him scream. 

“Beautiful.” Thor circled his submissive slowly, called lightning _electric_ again to warp against Steven’s strong calves, up to the rise of his ass and between quivering cheeks to tease at his hole, not hot but _electric_ so Steven’s back arched and his entrance clenched and his cock jerked again under the onslaught. 

“Exquisite.” The glass shattered on the floor mirrored Steven’s reflections, his contortions, the way his lips pulled back to bare his teeth as the lightning electric danced upon his skin, blue eyes rolling as it sank into his bones, how his legs shook with the effort of standing though he knew he could fall and the rope had been tied to perfectly capture him without harm. 

Thor would _never_ harm him. 

The Dominant didn’t know the meaning of the word when it came to this, to _them_. 

Thunder and the room shook around them, Steve swayed in his bonds but made the effort to be still so Thor could simply look at him. A huge hand at his chest counting his heart beats, lightning _electric_ driving the steady rhythm up into chaos for a moment until the serum calmed it back to holding. Fingers at his throat so Thor would know he was breathing and Steve craned his neck into the hold until his breath came strangled and noisy because if he had to choose a breath, if he had to choose which air his lungs deigned life giving, it would be _this_. 

He would choose _this_ breath, _this_ air crackling electric with the force of Thor’s power, with the unrestrained effort of magic, with the heady scent of sex as another touch of lightning ripped the release from his cock and painted it across the warping floor. 

“I–” the word caught on too dry lips and Steven tipped his head and whimpered until his Dom came close to suck and lick at his mouth, to sooth the dryness with the wet of his tongue and perhaps the wet of his tears because Thor was struggling, the Dom was _struggling_ to reconcile what he’d done today with the endless _soft_ of what he sometimes refused to believe he deserved. 

“I choose you.” Steve whispered when they parted and lightning _electric_ lit brilliant white in the Dominant’s eyes. Fifteen hundred years of living and Thor needed to know he was chosen, he was accepted, whether the blood was drying on his hands or on Mjolnir’s stone, whether he’d lost himself to the berserking or was simply laughing too loud at too funny a movie. 

“I choose you.” when the submissive could have chosen any Dom, could have offered himself to any Dom, he offered himself only to Thor and showed his submission only to Thor and allowed himself to be bound and lit up _electric_ as a show of complete trust only to _Thor_. 

“I would have you.” 

“Take me.” 

“I will not hurt you.” 

“I’d let you make me bleed.” 

“Your blood is not as beautiful as your release.” 

“But it is yours all the same.” 

There was another ring slightly forward from the one Steve was tied to, just forward enough to bend the submissive forward, to curve his back into a beautiful arch, to offer his hips, his ass, his entrance unimpeded to his Dom. Steven’s entire weight would rest on the ropes around his wrists and the cuffs holding his legs apart, his cock heavy enough to fall forward from his stomach and jut out straight, a thick strand of come dripping from the throbbing tip to the floor, his wrinkled skin of his sac and the tenderness of his perineum on full display should Thor want to see, to touch, to lick. 

“I lost myself today.” 

“Find yourself with me.” 

“So much blood–” 

“–I see only lightning and you.” 

“My love, some days I fear I’m an animal.” 

“Then unleash me and let me be wild with you.” 

Lightning _electric_ , and the Dom used the slick of Steven’s own release to coat the submissive’s hole and ease the way for his cock. _Push push push_ and Steven arced up and shouted, quelled the thunder with the noise of his surrender as his Dom breached him, filled him, split in him two and held him together with the same punishing thrust. 

“Take me.” Thor gasped, holding himself still inside his love, allowing the shiver and clench of Steven’s innermost channel coax him harder, thicker, closer to release. “If you would have me, if you would _choose_ me, take me, force me to spill.” 

“Yes.” 

Lightning _electric_ , traveling up Thor’s cock and melting Steven liquid, lashing against his hole and burning bright against his prostate. Thunder blurring the lines between reality and what might be heaven, shaking Steven’s knees and making him shudder, making him tighten and bear down around the thick length. Storms gathering louder and brighter and Steve gasped, cried out, _screamed_ as his body wound tighter and tighter, ratcheted higher and higher until the only thing he could feel was his Dom’s hands at his waist and the incessant pressure of Thor in his core. 

Thunder and the submissive would have collapsed with the blinding force of his orgasm had the ropes not been holding him up. 

Lightning _electric_ and the Berserker Dominant beneath his skin roared in relief, release, reprieve as the last of the terror faded away and all he could hear was his submissive whispering his name. 

“Down.” The rope came undone and Steve would have collapsed but Thor caught him, treasured him, brought the submissive to kneeling on the beautiful pillow, pulled the cuffs away and massaged at Steven’s ankles, up his legs, to his rear and around his hips, over the length of his slowly softening cock and through the smear of spend splattered beautiful on flawless skin. 

“Down, my love.” and the submissive slipped right into bliss in his Dom’s hands, went beautiful and pliant, shivery and calm, eyes blown wide and mouth lax and Thor kissed and kissed and kissed him. 

“ _Down_.” 

The Dominant met Steven on his knees, let his mind and worries disappear in tune to the steady beat of his love’s heart and the cadence of Steven’s breath. 

_I choose you._

One last touch of lightning, burning _electric_ into Steve’s skin, over his heart where no one but Thor ever touched. A scar that would heal in no more than an hours time but enough for now to remind the Dominant of what he had, who he had, everything the universe had seen fit to give him with despite his millenia of courting war. 

Lightning _electric_ , and Steven’s breath caught for a split second before he slipped below to bliss again and lay trusting in Thor’s arms. 

_I choose you._

_****************_

**Fic Notes:**

_BOY HOWDY do I love this thing._

_I am always soft for unconditional acceptance between characters, and “Down” was so beautiful with allowing Steve to break and still be cared for, “Electric” is the other side of the story and I love it. I will never tire of Thor’s lightning and thunder, never tire of the way he worships the ones who love him._

_Just the sheer amount of TRUST in this fic, the absolute surrender and acceptance. Thor admitting to wanting to hurt him, to feeling like an animal and Steve tells him that he would willingly bleed, would willingly be wild? Fairy Tales have nothing on these two._


End file.
